


Those Cursed Bindings.

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse Myths & Legends, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Thorki - Freeform, Villian/Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was once forced by Odin to sew Loki's Lips together and silence his silver tongue. Because of this, Loki has come to hate Thor's willingness to bend and bow to the rules of others. Loki's resentment grows even after his mouth is freed from the stitching and his family has left him be. However, Loki has refrained from attacking any of those who call him kin. The only thing keeping Loki at bay from trying once again to obliterate his brother and his values is a separate feeling that he cannot deny nor name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To wait...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I have come up with regarding Thor and Loki. It is not accurate to Norse Mythology nor to any official storyline, so please Just enjoy and give useful criticism if possible :D Thank you!
> 
> ~~~~~CHAPTERS GET PROGRESSIVELY LONGER~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki stood atop the antenna of the tallest building in the area, scanning the ordered chaos of the Misgaurdian city of New York in a bored maner. The building irritatingly enough HAD to be Stark Industries. It couldn't have been Just a regular nobody's office building, or something equally worth zilch. No, Loki needed to be in this area and this area alone for he was sure he would see Thor's return From Asgard from this spot, as aggravating as it was.  
Thor wouldn't be able to see him of course, not that Thor would look for his younger brother anyway after all of this time, but Loki would be able to see him. That was what Loki wanted.


	2. Memory... To the Present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's thoughts wander as he waits. Thor arrives and unknowingly sets Loki gritting his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written up for a while, but hadn't had the proper chance to post it. :) Hope you enjoy. Feedback appreciated.
> 
> (Next chapter will be up within 2 months- More than likely in less than 1)

That biting, burning pain… Why did he have to relive those minutes, seeming HOURS over again? 

The spear of heated metal through soft and tender flesh, the magic-infused pull and tug of fiber following the spear’s path… repeated again the stab and pull, stab and pull with fast tugging yanks after the metal leaves behind the oozing void to be filled with coarse thread. Slow through the pain, but not more than mere blinks for the age-old creatures. Loki had to be compelled not to speak a word, and there had to be insurance… 

Loki’s mouth was painstakingly sewn shut to quell his silver tipped tongue- Thor worked with diligence, wasting no time in ensuring the deed was done for his beloveds. Keeping his pace quick and focused, he nary blinked while at his task. His eyes, Loki had noticed, were full of an emotion with the likes he could not recognize, but would surely spit at. Mockery? Contempt? Enjoyment? Fulfillment? No, Loki was familiar with all himself and could find each in any face. Whatever it was, Loki doubted the emotion had any significant place and would fade long after Thor was given the satisfaction of living it out, or not if Loki could help it.

Loki shook his head to clear it from his tortured memory and looked, once again, to the “landing site”. Thor was late. It was unfortunately so, as Loki was terribly impatient this day. He wanted his answer. He had waited many Asguardian and Misguardian years for it and was not prepared to wait for many more.

He shifted uncomfortably and began to fidget, a most annoying habit he had picked up watching the Misguardians throughout the years. They never seemed to sit still and relax unless they were sleeping or, better yet, dead….

A sound like the beginning of a thunderstorm rolled through the air and caught Loki’s attention. Jolting upright, Loki zeroed his focus in on the newly forming tornado over a tiny, stark-built Island out on the ocean. Tony had had it build specifically so the Asguardians could easily respond to any call for help after the bifrost was remade, or if they wanted to visit. Unknown to the Avengers, Loki had been present in their discussion of building the site. He thought it silly they wanted a site outside of the city, but it was convenient when Misguardians did not get in the way of the “landing”….

Focused back on the fully formed funnel cloud, Loki watched as a figure shot down to earth. The funnel cleared as quickly as it had formed and in its former center, as expected, stood Thor. Loki’s much ignored heart fluttered in anxiety in response to the distant scene. The fluttering startled and infuriated Loki in the same breath. He didn’t understand what it meant. He had never understood… 

Hopefully soon, with his plan to approach Thor, an answer would come and relieve him of his inner torment, but not yet. Loki still had to wait for the right opportunity, and this was not it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor was used to traveling through the bifrost, but he still enjoyed the ride and, more importantly, the destination. Misguard (or as the humans called it, Earth). Twas not nearly as beautiful as Asguard, but it was no less glorious to the mighty Thor Odinson.

Taking a deep breath and cracking a smile, Thor whirled his hammer and shot off towards his friends’ abode; Stark Tower. He would be there in no less than 4 minutes and he was glad of it. He had to leave on important missions/business for Asguard regularly, and, though his battles were well fought and full of rewards, none was greater than returning to his second home among his human friends.


	3. Arrival... x 2 ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives! Loki is there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new keyboard! YAY I CAN POST AGAIN!!!! Sorry, it's short, just so excited! (and tired, is late and I have a play tomorrow) Hope you like!

Thor arrived and made a soft landing on Stark Tower’s balcony, as was requested by Tony and his staff (they hated having to constantly make repairs whenever Thor was visiting). He was warmly greeted by Jarvis and led inside by Tony’s frail, but intelligent, little computers. There, he was welcomed by a hung-over looking Iron man, cheery Captain, calm Banner, intrigued Widow, bored Hawkeye, and an annoyed Miss Potts.  
“Hey, Thunderstorm. Glad you could make it.”  
Thor nodded to the group and heartily plopped down on one of the room’s huge leather couches.  
“Good Morning friends! All looks well, but may I inquire as to why so many of the Avengers are gathered so early?”  
The tone of the room suddenly became serious and filled with a minor, but obvious tension.  
Steve was the first to speak up, the cheery smile gone from his face, “We’ve had a report that Loki has been sighted here on earth. We don’t know what it means as of yet, nor what his intentions may be.”  
Thor was baffled. “Loki has not been seen by Asgaurdian nor Midgardian for over 4 years. I am surprised he has been sighted so soon.”  
All but Thor developed confused expressions at his comment.  
“What do you mean by, “so soon”, Thor?”  
Thor Laughed at Natasha’s question.  
“Please forgive me good friends, I do indeed forget that you are not quite as familiar with my Kin as I believe sometimes. Allow me to explain: Loki has done deeds in the past that has gotten him banished or punished, mostly in good fun, but still unpleasant just the same. After his punishment has played out, he usually disappears for half a century or more. After his attempt at overthrowing Midgaurd and his punishment decreed by Odin, I had not expected to see Loki for at least a full two centuries.”

 

The avengers all became stiff and uncomfortable at the mention that something was amiss, especially concerning Loki.  
“Should we prepare for another Battle then?”  
Natasha, although always prepared and willing, paled at her own comment.  
The unease grew until Thor finally interrupted the growing stress.  
“Friends, friends, please calm yourselves. Loki has returned early once before. When he did, we were all at lost and wondered what his next trick would be.”  
The room shifted uncomfortably again, but all leaned in hopes of a plan of action.  
Thor was the only one light of heart. He let out a laugh before continuing.  
“Never was there a more peaceful time in Asgaurd. Loki was calm and joyous with no plot up his sleeve until too much jest came his way by way of foolery by my companions.”  
Everyone relaxed a bit, but none were yet willing to let down their cautious guard.  
Banner piped in with his concerns, “Should we trust that Loki will do the same here? It is not as welcome a place as it is for you, Thor, and he did try and take over the world the last time he was here…”  
Thor chuckled and looked to his friends calmly. “Peace my good folk, I trust that my brother will cause no chaos as long as he is welcomed with faces and not weapons.” Thor paused for a moment before adding,” Even if the faces are not especially friendly.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki Smirked as he listened in on the Avengers’ conversation.   
How amusing it was to be in the same room as the “World’s Mightiest Heroes” with the ever alert team being none the wiser.   
Loki contemplated moving something and alerting the arrogant Stark’s sensitive devices only to make it believe it was a false alarm, but thought better of it. He did not want to be seen just yet. He wanted to know exactly what the plan of action was going to be before he made his next move. He only hoped their ideas would be in his favor.


	4. Struggling Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is never patient... but he HAS to be. Thor's patience is not that thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I kind of Blaaaaah'd all over the page... I hope it is still enjoyable and it IS longer ^_^ I will edit if it is too bad.

Preparations were being made and Loki looked on with nerve-wracked boredom. Weapons were being gathered (just in case), jets being fueled, armor being placed, and so on. 

 

“Come ON slow-pokes, the hunt for horn-head should start in less than an hour. Let’s get moooovin’,” Tony said as he placed and welded an extra armor addition on to their “ride.”

 

Loki stifled a yawn as he magically placed a few loitering weapons in their cases and pushed the fuel lines to their limits while Natasha’s back was turned.

 

Thor slowly persuaded Steve to leave his shield in the jet when they started their search, only after promising to attach it to his hammer so it would be available if he needed it, while Bruce Packed some sensitive “god tracking” equipment.

 

Preparations were going smoothly, but Loki was growing more anxious as the moments ticked by.   
“I could just appear right here, as I am… But what would that say about me? They would begin to question themselves, put up security (easily disabled), and become paranoid… Best to wait…”

 

Thor unknowingly passed right in front of his brother and Loki barely contained his resolve. The god bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from muttering, or thinking his revealing spell.   
He was so very, very close to the one who held the answers, the explanations of what happened each time he laid eyes on Thor. 

 

Loki’s mind reeled with all of the questions that burned in his small head as the Avengers milled about, unknowing; “Why does my heart flutter when you are around… Why can’t I breathe when you look me in the eyes… Why do I grow hot and frightened when I think of you fighting your battles or at the thought of harm coming your way… What is this hold you have on me… Brother…? Why… Why… WHY? What IS this?”

 

A shout of confirmation pulled Loki out of his spinning mind. The jet was almost completely loaded and nearly ready to take off. Finally.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Thor lounged comfortably on the plush seat Tony had offered him. He could not have been more content, save for the anxiousness of a few of his friends. They were going over emergency defense and attack plans to ease their minds, despite Thor’s persistent reassurances. 

 

“If he goes ballistic, we may have trouble containing him, so it is best to stay as close to the edge of any city he is sighted in as possible.” Natasha’s voice was calm, collected, and all about business. The others nodded in agreement at her proposal.

 

“And if the bastard doesn’t comply, we send out the EVACUATE alarm and try to keep as much of it as possible in the sky, you know, to avoid more property lawsuits. They are kind of a drag.” Tony’s joking tone was edged with minor concern as the Avengers agreed again.

 

“I’m stuck on the ground, so I’ll help any evacuation if it becomes necessary. Natasha, Banner, you should help with that too… or you may want to stay in the jet, Bruce…if we can’t avoid city centers…” Steve rethought his first suggestion and shot an apologetic look towards their “berserker.”

 

Bruce only laughed and piped in with, “I’ll be staying in the jet to track Loki and give Tony tactical feedback when he needs it.”

 

Tony gave the other genius a solid bump on the shoulder as the rest of the Avengers relaxed ever-so-slightly. “Yeah! That’s what I like to hear Jolly green! As Much as I like your ‘other half’, I’d like to avoid that entire ‘destroy everything in sight’ thing he’s got goin’.”

 

Turning to Clint as Bruce blushed slightly, Tony Let out a bird whistle. “Yo, bird-nest, where are you going to be while the rest of us are taking down the ‘mini’ green giant?”

 

Natasha punched the hot headed jerk in the bicep before answering for their archer. “He’ll be the one saving your sorry ass when Loki fries your circuits Stark.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Avengers made a smooth landing in the familiar New-Mexican city. Lady Sif and the warriors three had been called in as back-up and were already waiting on the team.

 

The Asgardian Warriors boldly stepped forward as the jet opened for the “dismount” and were greeted warmly when their old companion stepped out.

 

“Ah! Good to see you my friends! I am sorry we had to trouble you to come to Earth on such short notice.”

 

Sif laughed warmly at Thor’s word and replied playfully, “It was not too troubling, however we might need a bit more Misgardian hospitality for the little trouble to be worth the trip.”

 

A hearty chuckle rose from Thor’s throat, “Of course my good Lady, but first, we must find and deal with Loki.”

 

The four extra Asgaurdians started when their golden friend mentioned his family’s adopted creature. 

 

“You mean he has been sighted so soon… once again?” Sif’s blade was already finding its way out of her sheath.

 

“Lady, you know very well that Loki brings little more than peace when he returns so soon.”

 

The woman nodded but did not lose her harsh expression. “Yes, but after his ‘peace’ has played out, he plays unimaginable numbers of tricks and causes chaos within many a realm. Need I remind you of last era, Thor?”

 

Thor shifted slightly before responding hesitantly. “You indeed do not… However, I believe his rage was only caused by too much bantering and a misunderstanding that, once explained, quickly quelled Loki’s temper.”

 

“And it took how many warriors, not to mention magic weavers, to hold him down long enough to hear you utter an apology?”  
The air between the two fighters was extremely tense as they bantered. The tension was broken only when a light whistle sounded from behind them.

 

“Wow. You tow sure do like to pick at eachother. Reminds me of Myself and Potts back in the day… And now me and the capsicle…”

 

Sif looked on in confusion as Thor barked out a quick laugh. “Your point is made man of Iron. We shall exchange harsh words no more. It is more important we find Loki and find what it is he is after this time.”

 

Sif, now understanding, took Thor’s hand in her own in a gesture of equality just before Clint gave a signal from his perch up on a building a few meters away.

 

“Incoming guys, better keep your heads low.”

 

The Avengers and their company turned in the direction indicated to see a gold and green meteor shooting down to earth somewhere out in the desert, west of their location.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Loki had ridden atop the jet, invisible, while the group traveled to meet up with Thor’s kin. He’d had no trouble making out the Avengers’ conversations and blocking the equipment they set up from tracking him. 

 

If he had wanted to, he thought, he could have taken them all down with none being the wiser, except for Bruce. Loki wasn’t sure how to defeat the internal monster without getting killed himself. That creature just wasn’t right and was downright dangerous.

 

The ride could not have been more than a half hour (given Stark’s top-notch technology and Loki’s minor magical pushes), but to the agitated god, it seemed too long. He was so distractingly paranoid, that when the jet finally DID begin to land, he thought something had gone awry. Upon noticing his foolishness, though, Loki managed to calm himself down a little bit.

 

A silent sigh escaped from his lips as the Avengers took their positions outside of the aircraft and he watched as Thor and Lady Sif had a moment to themselves. The sight once again stirred something in his beating heart and he took off through the air like a rocket to avoid it. This time, however, he tore off the repressive concealment midflight; It was now time to lure Thor and drag the answers from that damned muscled maw of his.


	5. Touchdown Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers plunge headfirst after Loki. Loki expects them of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest apologies for such a late update. My flashdive has been the equivalent of destroyed so I lost all of my works in progress. I'm just winging it for now, enjoy!

Loki could hear, even from the distance he stood, all of the plans the Avengers were talking out.  
The green clad god chuckled. This was going to be easier than he thought, much to his relief.

He set about placing individual traps that would contain, but not harm the 'heros' upon their arrival. He continued to listen to their discussions as he worked, smirking all the while.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"A few of us should head straight in and face him head-on while others round on him from his exposed sides," Steve said, fully in 'captain' mode.

Tony snorted, "Let's just hope he hasn't holed himself up with his back to a mountain," in reply.

Steve cast him a disgruntled glance and continued, " We know that a few of us can hold him off, but not for long if he attacks. I want to make sure we can contain him if worst comes to worst." 

Thor's audible sigh had the entire party turning their heads in his direction.  
He pretended to contemplate his nails as he repeated, yet again his lack of concern.

"My brother will not mount attack on us. I have told you, he does not return so soon with war swirling in his raven head."

Scowling, Sif retorted, "He is no brother of yours," under her breath.

Having only heard a mumble, Thor looked to the Sif and queried, "Something on your mind my Lady?"

"Nothing that I have not already expressed,Thor. You know I do not trust your 'brother'."

The final word was spat with such venom that Thor eyebrows rose high up his forehead. His gaze lingered on her for an extra moment before returning to the rest of the mismatched team.

"Clint will take the highest point he can get to and I will stick to the sidelines as back-up. I don't appreciate working in the desert, but I can do it."  
Turning to Tony with a hard expression, Natasha continued, "It's going to be difficult to get to his 'exposed' sides without being seen if he DOESN'T have his back to a mountain, Stark. We'll be lucky to get behind him without him noticing unless we take a long way around. By the time we could, any 'battle' would have already played out."

Tony nodded curtly and allowed the faceplate to slide shut on his armor before shooting into the air above the group.  
"So how we gonna do this? Want me to go ahead and pummel some answers out of the misery freak-"

Thor interjected with a booming voice, "No, Stark, Loki will NOT harm you unless you strike first. I hope to avoid that type of confrontation this day."

Taking his stance as the Thunder god, Thor addressed the rest of the group. "Why Loki is here exactly, I know not. However, I alone realise, I KNOW he is not here to fight! If he were, signs would have been spotted before now of him amassing something, an army even. He would not have shown himself so quickly with a dark plan brewing in the background! He is not the threat you are forcing onto him."

A silence had overtaken the Asguardians and avengers in stride. Thor eased his stance and looked to his friends with a sad expression.

'I am sorry that here on Midguard he was nothing but terror and pain to its people last he visited. I promise you, my friends, he is not evil at heart. Lady Sif, warriors three, you fought ALONGSIDE Loki and called him friend once. YOU can at least give him a chance at redemption when he has shown such peace to us."

Stepping forward, Sif lashed back, "Such peace? Such PEACE?! Thor! He had broken laws! Betrayed our entire people! Nearly destroyed TWO worlds! HE was not after PEACE when he-"

"AND FOR TWENTY YEARS AFTER?! WHAT DID HE DO SIF?!"

Thor roared so loud that everyone else took a full step back. Upon seeing this, Thor softened his voice.  
"For twenty years in THAT realm... He repented, he said not a word. He didn't even TRY to escape nor rip the bindings from his mouth. We, no, ODIN would have known... My Lady, My friends. Loki is..."

Stark, having drifted back to the ground, piped in, "Is what? And what the HELL are you talking about? Twenty years? TWENTY? Where? How? That doesn't make a dime of sense Static-brain."

Thor turned to Iron Man with a tired expression on his face, but before he could speak Sif answered. She was staring at Thor as if not seeing him, but something else entirely. Something horrible.

"It is a place that has no actual name in your tongue. A place where time is wrong... one year is ten and ten a century... A prison created to torment one with his own thoughts and nothing else. A repentance cell, if you will. If one is forgotten there, he is driven utterly mad. Loki is lucky to have been freed. I am sorry Thor... I.. I HAD forgotten."

Tony scoffed, "And now what? Are we just supposed to Pity him? To treat him like an equal and trust him like he never did any of those things? I mean, what did he do with the OTHER two years after getting out of whatever hell-hole the warrior lady just described?"

Thor spoke that time and silenced the riling team once again.

"No, not pity him. And I don't expect you to trust him, trust is earned and that shall never change, but I ask that you simply accept him. As for what he did those two years missing, I know not... But what would you have done? Would you have stayed put with everyone watching you after so long without anything but thoughts, or would you have taken some time to readjust to having PRESENCE again?"

Thor looked to all of his friends with appeal etched into his worried face.

The expression made several uncomfortable which caused much shifting and averted stares.

Tony was the first to break the silence, yet again, with a resigned retort.

"Alright FINE, can we just get this over with? There's a vodka bottle with my name on it back at Stark industries."

The declaration seemed to break a spell and everyone returned to making preparations. It wasn't long before they were all ready to march into the desert.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki grit his teeth as he forced himself to concentrate. He could still hear the conversations of the 'good guys' though he wished he hadn't heard a large chunk of it. It brought up too many painful and slightly foggy memories. 

The ONLY reason he'd been allowed such a short and lenient sentence was because of the tesseract's possession of him. He hadn't acted himself because of the object's influence, though few had know it. He, himself had not been aware if its invasion. The only outward hint had been his eyes; normal green turned into a bright, pulsing blue. The only ones to realize the true nature had been Heimdall and Odin himself, lucky for Loki.

It had taken all of the asguardian healers' combined strength and Odin's oppressive, partially possessive, power to force the influence entirely out of his body. It had left him drained and vulnerable. That was one of the reasons it was so EASY for Thor to sew his mouth shut all that time ago...

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, Loki put more force into conjuring his last trap.

There. All but Thor would be held fast in their place and then the real game would begin.


	6. What the...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling right into Loki's trap, the Avengers are caught and confused as Loki leads Thor away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for far too long. I hit a point were my passion went kaput and realized I'm a pretty crappy writer. :) I will finish this fic though! It's nearly done X)

The team set off straight away into the desert. Caution was used, but each knew that they were not sneaking up of the mischievous god. He had planned for them to come to him. This was a set-up, not a random stroke of luck.

Much to the annoyance of many of his companions, Thor still seemed at ease. He didn't even carry his hammer, which was exceptionally odd for him. He usually carried it at all times, even without crisis.  
That told his friends that he really did trust his brother, but it did not mean they had to. All they could really do was trust Thor to take care of himself if it came down to it.

It took the avengers and friends a half hour to properly locate the green-clad god and another ten minutes to reach him. Loki seemed in no rush, however and was content to stand on a precariously thin edge of an old crater, hands behind his back. 

Stopping about 15 feet away, the team bristled, but did not draw any weapons.

Thor was the first to speak.

"Loki!" he said with enthusiasm, "It is good to see you brother. Telly us, why do you bring us to this parched piece of earth?"

Instead of providing an answer, the black-haired man simply gave a graceful gesture with his right hand and then replaced it behind his back.

Thor gave a smile and was going to reply when the visiting warriors spoke out all too soon.

"Ha-ha! What's the matter 'oh god'? Tongue quelled by you own bindings this time?"

Loki's glare was as sharp as daggers, but still, he did not speak. There was nothing he had to say to anyone but Thor, and that conversation would be a private one.

"Appears 'tis true! The great trickster has finally alchemized silver into lead! Never thought he'd be one to take a suggestion from Volstagg!"

 

"SILENCE"

All ensuing retorts were cut off by an invisible blast of magic that left both of the men teasing Loki unable to open their jaws.

"I did not come here to cavort with buffoons who wouldn't know their own heart from another if they were to be rendered asunder."

Thor's smile faded, and the Avengers twitched in anticipation of further 'attacks', but nothing else was forthcoming from the man.

"Brother," Thor began.

A hiss was Loki's response. "Do not call me by that name. We share no common blood and you know it, Thor."

"Loki..." he corrected himself gently, "Might you tell us why you have come? What is your purpose in gaining our attention?"

A small cackle pushed its way out of the lone man opposite several potential enemies. "That," he purred, "I am at liberty to discuss with only one who is present here."

One of Loki's hands came forward and he loosely gestured to Thor, as if he was simply continuing the conversation and anyone would do.

"Only one of us," Natasha piped in, "Why only one if you know they are likely to share whatever you tell them with the rest?"

Another grimace found the prince's angular features and he spat, "My reasons do not need to be known, Widow. They are mine and shall remain as such if that is what I so choose."

 

"Hang on, " Tony swooped down from his vantage point to get in the god's face, "you're telling us that you want to share a secret with another kid just for that kid to go and tell the rest of his friends just because you don't want to tell everyone all at once? Sounds like someone is throwing a bit of a post-timeout hissy fit if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you , did they?" the malicious edge to Loki's voice was all the warning he gave before forcing a system shut-down on Tony's suit.  
The man and his garb plummeted to the ground with a heavy clang.

Loki could feel his traps activate and lock as each avenger besides his 'brother' and kin tried to come to the man's aid.

Multiple protests were vocalized as the rest of their bodies became immobile and suspended about an inch off of the ground.

The Asgardians did not dare move, fearing a similar fate. The avengers were still able to voice their distress, but at any moment the seasoned warriors knew that could change.

"Well," Sif demanded, "Which of us would you share with?"

Loki raised a fine eyebrow. "That you may easily find out by taking a step forward, if you are so bold LADY Sif."

The female warrior glared at the prince, but did not provide further comment.

The desert was silent for several moments, aside a faint breeze, before Thor finally took a tentative step forwards. And then another. And another.

The oaf, sneaking like a mouse towards the sorcerer, finally crossed an invisible threshold and Loki smiled slightly as the rest of his traps sprung.

Thor startled and looked back to see every one of his companions strung up in midair by nothing but Loki's will. He looked back to his brother with pleading blue eyes. Loki only laughed in his face.

Taking a backwards leap, Loki swan-dived into the crater and then used his magic to swoop up towards the other side without ever having touched the ground.

He still faced his 'brother' and his companions, but he had a bit of distance between them. It was now just a matter of how far Thor was willing to chase.


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Lures Thor away... but he can't bring himself to ask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your patience, I know it must have sucked to have waited so long, but here is the final chapter!

"Come and talk, if you will, Mighty Thor," Loki called mockingly. This was turning out to be quite fun actually, worth the minor drain to his energy.

Thor hesitated, suddenly uncertain of Loki's actions, but with a final glance at his friends he stepped over the edge of the crater and began to follow.

Loki let Thor get close enough to see his mischievous eyes before he darted away, never once touching the ground, to continue his game. He heard his 'brother' give a frustrated shout and only laughed again. He was still following.

Thor played along for a while, only becoming mildly frustrated each time Loki darted away. 

Loki quite enjoined testing Thor's patience and soon he started to wear him down.

Once he even managed to snag a piece of Loki's garb before the raven prince darted away.

It wasn't long after that when Thor finally stopped.

Loki's humor bubbled to the surface when he did. Thor just stopped, very unlike him. He didn't even attempt to call for his hammer and 'cheat' at their little game. He actually decided to let Loki win.

Feeling triumphant, Loki floated just out of Thor's reach. "What's the matter O' Thunder God? Don't like trying to catch the raven in your storm?"

Thor just sighed, not even bothering to reach for his brother, knowing full well that he'd just dash away again. "What is it that you want brother?"

Loki paused for just a moment before laughing. "What could I want? I have tried for too long to play your games with no success, what is the matter with playing mine and losing as well?"

"Loki, please," Thor spoke quietly.

The god just laughed again. "What? is mine not suited to you? Would you prefer I conjure a mighty foe for you to dismantle and rescue your adopted, failure of a brother fro-"

"LOKI," Thor screamed, reaching out and actually capturing Loki in his arms, "ENOUGH OF THIS!!"

It was Loki's turn to be startled. Thor hadn't hurt him so much as surprised him.

Thor gentled and held Loki at arm's length, "Loki, please, I know you do not return save for something great on your mind. I have fought for your side all these years and I never intend otherwise. You are my brother, you are my family. I care, Loki, please stop whatever this game is and let me ease your mind."

At Thor's words, Loki deflated.

That was exactly what he did not want to hear.... Thor didn't understand. Loki had questions and Thor was stuck of one mind and could not change to answer them.

Loki touched back down to the ground solemnly, not looking at his 'brother.'

Thor gave him a few moments before finally trying to catch his gaze. Loki would not let him.

"Brother..." the green-clad prince started, "You... Cannot help me."

Thor was taken aback. "What? Loki, why? Wha-"

"I thought you could," Loki continued despite the interruption. "I thought you could provide me with answers to soothe my fluttering heart.. But alas... I did forget that you are trapped by a lifetime of ideals... A lifetime I would sooner forget."

"Loki... What are you talking about? Please, speak plainly, brother."

On the verge of tears, Loki lashed out. "THAT," he spat, shoving Thor to the ground and stomping his foot into his 'brother's' chest.

The Thunder God was entirely off-guard and shocked at Loki's outburst so he just laid there, listening to his brother's words.

"You all keep DOING that! I am not! I never was! No matter what lies Odin spread, I NEVER was!"

"Brother-," Thor tried to soothe.

Loki shrieked and pulsed magic through his foot. The blast pushed Thor into the ground several inches and made everything in a mile's radius tremble.

"STOP IT! NONE of you understand!" Loki went to remove his foot only to find Thor had grasped his ankle and held him in place.

In retaliation, Loki was going to send another pulse into Thor, but the Thunder God used the opportunity to topple and pin Loki to the ground underneath him.

"No!" Thor shouted back, "I do not!" He leaned his face in close to Loki's who promptly averted his gaze and squirmed underneath him.

"Let me up," Loki said, sounding much calmer, but still avoiding his 'brother's' eyes.

Thor knew better than to just let Loki go and so he further pinned his brother into the ground. "No. I want to understand, Loki. Let me." 

Thor was breathing his words into Loki's ear. The god of mischief couldn't help the shivers that ran through his body and double his efforts to get his kin off of himself. He managed to worm his hands up onto Thor's pecs and tried to push, but Thor only pushed back, effectively pressing the two of them closer.

"Agh!" Loki grunted, "Thor! Let me up! You wouldn't understand even if I dumbed it down for you!" He tried to squirm again, but he was entirely immobilized.

"Wouldn't I?" Thor queried, voice having changed. 

Loki finally met his brother's gaze and was surprised at what he found there. It was the same thing that had been in his blue orbs when he had been forced to sew Loki's mouth shut. 

It was pain. 

It was regret. 

It was something else entirely that Loki still couldn't quite put his finger on.

That gaze was piercing, like Thor was delving into places even Loki was unaware of. It caused the fluttering in his heart to return and butterflies to rise into his throat.

"W-would you?" Loki squeaked, not entirely sure what he was asking.

"I think I would," Thor shot back.

They were so incredibly close. Loki could actually lean up right now and do something that would surely get him a death sentence with more than one eligible lady.. He could do it. He could pour his heart into it and show Thor just how much the oaf did NOT understand... And then he would be heartbroken and alone as Thor shunned him, avoided him- at least for a time.

A tear leaked out of Loki's eyes as he closed them, and realized that he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Thor. It would ruin him. 

No matter how much it had already ruined Loki, he could not ruin his brother like that.

"Let me up," Loki begged, no more than a whisper.

"No," Thor replied, voice still strange.

"Please... brother," Loki said. He couldn't even bring himself to TELL Thor how much he loved him... How much he wanted him. How much his heart- the heart of a Jotun, a heart that only loved once in its life- longed to be entwined with the one of solid gold that Thor carried under his breast. How he had tried to find love elsewhere only to be left bitter, alone, and with a child he never wanted.

"Just le-"

Loki found his mouth sealed over with Thor's and tears started to fall uncontrollably from his eyes. Had he wanted to open them and prove to himself that this was real, he wouldn't have been able to see for how they flowed.

Loki moaned low in his throat as he wormed his arms up and around Thor's neck, clinging to him as if the ground would fall out from under them any moment and he would wake back up in his repentance, alone and forgotten.

Thor parted Loki's lips with his own and Loki let him. He let Thor's tongue dance with his own, a perfect duet of sweet and husky. Loki let himself pretend that this was real, because surely, it must have been a delusion dream brought about by his own insanity.

He allowed himself to gasp for breath as Thor moved to sink blunt teeth into the tender flesh of his neck and suckle a mark there. He even let Thor's hand slide into his garb to caress his slender chest, slim even for him with how much the imprisonment had taken its toll.

But he couldn't let it keep going as Thor's hand moved down to grasp-

"Thor!" Loki gasped, hand turned into a talon keeping the Thor's wandering one at bay. "Please," he begged, "please don't do this to me..."

A few more tears leaked from Loki's eyes as Thor bit at his taught neck once again. He was incredibly aroused and so euphoric.. but...

"I-I won't be able to bear it when you leave, Thor," Loki was pleading with all his might. he couldn't let this fantasy go on.. for, even if it WAS real, Thor would most certainly leave for a more suitable mate than a stolen Jotun prince.

Thor murmured something against Loki's neck, pulling a whimper from the raven-haired man.

Getting no more of a response, Thor spoke louder. "I'm not going anywhere. You are going to be 'min kompis' Loki... My mate."

Loki shivered in pleasure as Thor's wrist broke free from his talon and finally grasped his shaft with gentle, but firm force.

Yup. He was hallucinating. There was no way in all the realms that Thor would ever say that to him... But now Loki couldn't bring himself to make it all stop. He wanted it too much to care for the consequences.

Thor made quick work of Loki's and his own garments after that. Both ground their hips together as Thor stroked their lengths, pulling moans and whimpers from them in equal amounts. 

Loki finally allowed himself to kiss Thor for the first time, really kiss him- pouring all of his love, his passion, his desire into it. It still did not convey even a fraction of what Loki felt, but it was still wonderful to feel something similar from Thor. 

And to KISS him! Loki had wondered for years at the taste that Thor would naturally hold. He was certainly not being disappointed.

Thor tasted like man, that much was to be expected, but it was not an overpowering flavor, there was more to it. The flavor was husky and deep, but it was also like fresh honey with columbine pollen mixed in to create the perfect blend of sweet and sensual. It took Loki by surprise how much he liked it. He had tasted many a man and woman, but Thor... Thor was something else. Something all his own.

 

Thor stroked a particularly sensitive part of Loki's anatomy and Loki's back arched involuntarily, causing him to grind into his brother even harder. Both groaned low in their throats and Thor did it again, trying to draw ever more sounds from Loki.

A bit exasperated with this, Loki hooked his legs up onto Thor's hips to prevent him doing it with such ease. Thor growled at Loki in warning and Loki just smirked, kissing him once again.

Thor retaliated by removing his hand from their leaking appendages, drawing a whine from his brother. He surprised Loki once again, not by feeling his way back up to Loki's neck, but by traveling down and around to cup one of his ass cheeks and squeezing. Loki giggled slightly before gasping as he found Thor wasn't stopping there.

When Thor's finger traced the tight circle of muscle that granted entrance into his body, Loki swore he could have came right there, he held off though, because he wanted to see what Thor would do. Perhaps more? 

Oh how he wanted MORE.

Thor practically read his mind. He pressed a bit, licking at Loki's neck to soothe his whimpers, until he finally breached his entrance. 

Loki's reaction was nothing short of violent. His back arched, legs clenched around his brother, mouth dropped in a silent cry, and the rest of his body shook in pleasure. It had been so long since he had had anyone and Thor was obviously aware. He was taking it nice and slow (though Loki did find he needed to conjure a bit of lubricant to help things along) and being very, very gentle, but not so much that Loki felt next to nothing. It was just enough to keep him on edge and wanting ever more.

Finally, Thor buried his finger all the way to the knuckle into his brother and began to thrust in and out.

Loki whined and tried to turn his head away, but Thor kept it in place by capturing Loki's lower lip with his teeth.

He sucked it into his mouth as he added a second digit and pulled an even louder whine from the other.

Loki clung to Thor as if he was going to fall all over again as his brother added a third before he expected it. He was very close to losing his control already and that had not helped.

"Th-or," he moaned, trying to convey his want with just that one word.

Thor got the message and pulled his fingers out suddenly, leaving Loki feeling entirely too empty. Another whimper escaped from the raven prince.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, catching Loki's heavy-lidded gaze with his own.

Loki nodded, pulling his legs up higher to give Thor more access. He conjured more lube to rest at his entrance and was glad he had when Thor suddenly thrust in without warning. Claws dug into Thor's back as he pulled back only to slam forward again. Teeth sank into a well muscled neck as the pace became rhythmic.

It would have been brutal save for Thor's obvious care. He avoided thrusting at angles that Loki shifted uncomfortably at and varied between pleasurable ones, seeking each out until he finally found just the right spot.

He knew he had when Loki's grip trembled and his head fell back with a sudden snap. He stayed right there for a moment before picking up his pace faster than ever, hitting it dead-on over and over again to the point Loki was screaming in ecstasy.

The ground trembled under the two gods as they reached their peak and finally spilled over the edge with more force that either thought possible- Loki's seed spilling violently onto their abdomens while Thor's pulsed out of his body and into Loki's until he was filled to the brim.

Both gods were panting heavily in the aftermath, foreheads pressed together, hands caressing one another's face.

"Loki..." the thunder god breathed. He sounded so happy and fulfilled, but perhaps not nearly satisfied.

Loki nodded understanding and Thor flipped him onto his chest, ass hoisted into the air so he could fill Loki from a different angle.

This time it WAS brutal, but Loki would not have had it any other way for both spilled over that edge once again with the same amount of force and pleasure.

Thor finally collapsed over Loki after that and sighed happily. Loki Hummed in return, not at all bothered by the weight or the fact that Thor had softened within him.

~~

After a short while, Loki finally realized that it wasn't a dream and he laughed.

Thor, not understanding, hummed in question.

"Oh," Loki said sleepily, "I just realized that this just happened... and you said 'min kompis'..."

"It did, I did," Thor responded, still not understanding.

"I am going to hold you to that, you know," he said seriously, "You can't back out now or ever."

Thor chuckled, " I wouldn't expect anything less, Loki."

Loki went silent for a little while before adding, "You know I'm going to run you ragged doing stuff like this right?"

Thor laughed at that. "Of course. And I you... But, Loki?"

"Hmm?" he queried.

"We are going to have to go and release my friends..."

Loki laughed.

"Before or after we tell them?"

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Is done! I hope you liked! <3


End file.
